


Day 3- Red String of Fate

by readytomcf_ckingdie, showstoppingnumbrr



Series: AU-AUGUST 2020 [3]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytomcf_ckingdie/pseuds/readytomcf_ckingdie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/pseuds/showstoppingnumbrr
Summary: Agents Curt Mega and Owen Carvour are soulmates, but will they get along?
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: AU-AUGUST 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Day 3- Red String of Fate

“A new world awaits us Curt,” Owen said, staring his boyfriend down the barrel of his gun. “A world without agencies, a world without spies, a world without secrets-!”

“Some secrets aren’t yours to share,” Curt whispered, barely meeting Owen’s ear. “What about our secret?”

Owen wanted to snap back, telling him to shut up, telling him that he didn’t care about their past but… it wouldn’t be true.

But Curt continued: “The time we shared and the feelings we had for each other. Are you ready to share that with the world?”

Owen repositioned himself, gun still pointed at his ex’s forehead. 

“That secret died the night you left me for dead,”

Curt chuckled, “Clearly.”

He always found out to make jokes in the direst of situations.

“Here’s some advice Curt, it’s called moving on. Do give it a try,” Owen snarled. 

Before Owen could continue, his gun was on the floor, Curt’s now pointed right at him.

“You know, killing me won’t take the system offline-” Owen said, stepping back. “So what the hell are you doing?”

“Taking your advice,”

Flash.  
Bang.  
Owen-

“-Caravour, he’s your new partner for this mission,”

Curt nodded, looking at Owen. He has seen him before and he didn’t know where. It was sort of bugging him how it wasn't coming to mind.

He never really believed in soulmates, two people meeting in every life under different circumstances until the red line formed around his finger, connecting him to Owen.

The long haired man seemed to notice too, quickly giving a goodbye to Cynthia before dragging him to the bathroom.

“We’re soulmates,” They said together.

They didn’t say much after that, just staring at each other for a while.

“I can see why, you’re my type,” Curt jokes.

Owen snickered softly, it was the first time he laughed in a while really, ever since he joined the company. 

“We have to pretend we aren’t, Cynthia can not know… yet,” Owen said stiffly. “Goodbye, partner,”

And with that, Owen was gone.

-Time Skip-

Curt and Owen were on the plane to New Jersey for the Auction Gala they were meant to infiltrate. Owen made the decision to sit on the other end of the plane, far away from Curt. Curt wanted to go and sit next to him, talk to him about what happened in the bathroom but he could not.

Owen seemed to notice, glancing up and down from his book that he wasn’t really reading.

Curt finally had the courage to walk over, trying to put on a brave face. 

“Hey,” He said, not being able to come up with the right words. 

“Hi,” Owen said, eyes glued to the pages he still could not read, his mind spiralling. 

“I know we can’t tell Cynthia after this mission but… only the pilot is here so I thought we could… cuddle?” Curt was very embarrassed, he was a 22 year old man asking to cuddle.

Owen didn’t seem to mind, wrapping his arms around the younger man. Curt hugged him back in return. 

Curt drifted off to sleep later on in the flight as they flew over the Potomac River. Owen kept staring at him but he would never admit that. 

Curt jolted awake once the pilot turned on the seatbelt sign. Owen looked out the window so Curt wouldn’t catch him.

He stretched his arms, whining softly from a bad sleep position. Owen’s face got flushed but again, he would never admit it.

“Hey Owen,” Curt said. “You like the view?”

“The sky- the sky is nice and pretty,” Owen stuttered out, mentally cursing himself. 

“Just the sky? I feel insulted,” Curt laughed softly.

Owen rolled his eyes. “You too, I guess,”

“That’s better!” He said, hugging Owen again. “We’re almost landin’, we should get into our suits,”

“Yes our fancy suits,” 

“Did you just make a joke?”

“No-”

“You did- oh and it was good too,” 

Owen just frowned softly. “It’s time to go,”

Curt got shook out of his happy state, putting on his serious spy facade before slipping into the bathroom to change.

Once the plane landed, Curt and Owen didn’t speak until the hotel was in their sights.

“It’s pretty big,” Curt said, trying to make conversation.

Owen just nodded, humming in agreement. Curt frowned and sped up to walk side by side with the long legged man.

“Hey stop walkin-”

“We are coworkers for this mission, that is all,” Owen cut him off.

Curt frowned, mirroring the other man. “Cynthia isn’t here- and it would be better to play a wealthy couple anyways besides just friends- Owen come back- stop walking so fast!”

Curt didn’t catch up to him until they were at the reception desk.

“You’re an ass- oh hi little child-” Curt censored himself but he still elbowed Owen for good measure.

“Mr. Owen Carvour?” The reception called out. “Your room is ready,”

“Room? We booked two,” Owen said.

“We only have one room under your name, sir,” 

Owen grit his teeth but nodded, mumbling something Curt couldn’t hear. He took the key card and stalked up the stairs.

“Sorry he’s a sour puss,” Curt said to the receptionist before winking at him, making the man blush. It didn’t make him as happy as it did to see Owen flush so he moved on, reminding himself he has a soulmate now.

Once they found their room, they both groaned.

There was only one bed.

“So typical of Cynthia,”

“We are playing a couple, Owen,”

“We are not!” Owen snapped. 

He huffed and turned around, angrily unpacking his case. Curt just dropped his suit case before making a dumb excuse about going swimming and left the room.

He did end up walking by the pool, sighing softly at his reflection. Such a Mulan moment there. If he wasn’t so sad, he would feel delighted.

He felt someone sit next to him. When he looked over, Owen had his bathing suit on. Curt flushed a bit, noticing he had Curt’s as well.

“I’m sorry for snapping,” Owen whispered. “I figured we could swim. I used to be a professional swimmer before I joined the field,”

“You could teach me some tricks,” Curt said softly before embracing his soulmate in a hug.

-Time Skip-

6 pm sharp, the two agents dried off and entered the gala. Orchestral music played over them and dancers danced in front of them. 

“We should dance,” Curt suggested. 

“We are still on a mission,” Owen whispered into his ear. 

“Yeah and we can canvas the room better dancing,” 

Owen rolled his eyes and nodded, grabbing Curt’s hand.

“Shall we?”

Curt nodded and let Owen lead him to the dance floor. Between dips and flips and sashays, they profiled everyone in this room. They didn’t see their suspect yet, however.

Curt excused himself from the dance floor to go get some food. He took advantage of the fancy meats and deserts, but never touched the vegetables laid out in front of him. He could hear his mother scold him in his head but he did not care.

“Curt- Curt!” Owen hissed behind him.

“Wha-” He asked, turning around with a brownie stuffed in his face.

“The suspect just went into a private meeting,” Owen said, dragging Curt away from the sweets.

Curt wiped his mouth and went into the hallway with Owen, who chastised him all the way to the room.

They peeked in, or spied if you will, on the occupants in the room, gathering intel using their handy dandy tape recorders.

Thankfully for them, the men inside did not notice them. They quickly took care of the guard at the bottom of the stairs before rushing up to the vault that was supposed to be behind the huge door.

“We can saw it open-”

“We have a key-”

“Or we could kick it down-”

“We have a key!” Owen hissed.

A bang got their attention away from each other and to the three big bodybuilder like men shooting at them.

“Get in!” Owen screamed, pushing Curt in with him. Once they were behind the bullet proof door, they sighed, holstering their weapons.

“You’re an idiot,” Owen mumbled before taking out his flashlight, looking around.

“I’m the idiot!?” 

“Yes, you are the idiot, you nearly got us killed!”

“If you weren’t a tight ass- maybe I wouldn’t have to!”

Owen really wanted to wring his neck but then he found what they were looking for.

“The Heart of the Ocean…” Owen said, admiring the necklace. He slipped it in his pocket and then started looking for a secondary escape plan.

“Up there, dumbass,” Curt said, uncharastically monotone. 

He was right, however. A vent in the wall could take them out of the building.

“Alright, let’s go,” Owen said.

They moved the table so they could both stuff themselves into the vent. They then crawled through the systems silently, still mad at each other.

Owen was about to turn the corner before he finally looked back at Curt. He was staring down at the vent leading to the dance floor.

Owen swallowed his pride and crawled back to Curt.

“I’m sorry,” 

“I’m sorry as well,” Curt said. “I’m very immature, you were right,”

“No, no, I like it, I do,” Owen reassured him, rubbing his back. “Why don’t we get out of this dusty vent and back to the hotel?”

Curt nodded and they were off to the outside world. Thankfully for them, they could hear the guards so they ran away from them. 

Once they were in a limo they practically stole, they got to calm down.

“That was too fucking close,” Owen said.

Curt barely had enough energy to think of a witty retort.

As they rode back to the hotel, they cuddled closer to each other. They almost fell asleep right then and there but somehow they made their way to the hotel.

They collapsed on the bed, half asleep already. 

“Thank you, Curt,” Owen said softly. “I can be a little hard on you but… I do care for you,”

Curt smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Owen did not oppose, kissing back softly.

The door quickly opened making them jump apart. 

“Agents,” Cynthia said, opening a jewelry case. “Necklace,”

Owen nodded and gave her the glittering stone.

“No kissing on company time,” Cynthia said before stalking out of the room, not bothering to close the door.

Owen stared at Curt for a while before the clicks of their bosses heels disappeared. 

They broke out in laughs, mentally treasuring this moment forever.


End file.
